


At least I have my boys

by Softdotnet



Series: Good SBI family dynamics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baking, Big man is trying okay?, Cookies, Family Fluff, Light Angst, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i guess, phil is actually a good dad, phil is their father, very happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softdotnet/pseuds/Softdotnet
Summary: Tommy feels like he's drowning and his brothers can no longer hold him above the water it seems. Until Phil receives an angry call from the principal.good family fluffI've fixed it to be more tolerable to read.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Good SBI family dynamics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big man is struggling with his grades.
> 
> this is a small vent fic its 5 AM please just take my writing nae nae  
> Correct punctuation? Hardly know her  
> I have no idea where this was going so yeah  
> Didn't proofread this so a lot of mistakes

-Phil’s P.O.V-  
“I will talk to him about this tonight, thank you”

The school’s principal had called quite upset about Tommy’s behavior and performance at school and his tendencies to skip class. I haven’t known about his dropping grades at all. 

But seeing Techno and Wilbur trying to help him with homework should have given me some clue due to their frustrated complaints and soft encouragement that he could do it.

I’m a little bit worried about him, he's had amazing grades for a very long time but they’ve appeared to have been dropping ever since he went to high school. And I’ve never heard of him skipping class!

Wilbur is eavesdropping from the other side of the living room pretending to read a book, the little shit. And Techno’s up in his room playing video games and Tommy is in his room talking with Tubbo. The distant sound of giggling and talking with the occasional insult can be heard from the end of the hallway.

I silently get up and head to Tommy’s room, ruffling Wilbur’s hair on my way out. He chuckles and sends me a smile. I knock on Tommy’s door and hear a “Come in!” from inside followed by an echo from a softer but loud nonetheless voice I assume is Tubbo.

I walk in and close the door behind me to see Tommy on his bed slightly hunched over a notebook with his phone propped up against a couple books that were probably stolen from Techno just for that purpose.

“Hi, Mr. Phil!” giggles out Tubbo.

“Hello, Tubbo! Uh, Tommy can we talk for a second? You can call Tubbo back afterwards. It’s important.”

Tommy straightens up at this and nods. Enthusiastic goodbyes and promises to call in a bit.  
I sit down on Tommy’s bed and face him.

“What’s up dad?”

“Your principal called me and was concerned about your grades recently as well as him saying you’ve been falling asleep in class a lot and not paying attention. Tommy, I’m a bit worried.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tommy, you have all F’s except for I C! Tommy this isn’t normal for you to be doing this! And you aren’t paying attention and apparently, you’ve been skipping class too!”

Tommy’s face had fallen and looked anxious, fidgeting and struggling to continue making eye contact with me.

I gently grabbed his hands with one hand and put the other on his shoulder, trying to get him to look at me.“Tommy, do you want to tell me what’s going on? You don’t have to if you’re not feeling up to it. I would like to know how to help in any way I can.”

In a soft, wobbly voice, Tommy whispered, “I’m so stressed out, I can’t handle it, I'm, sorry. I’m trying I promise” tears were rolling down his cheeks,

“Please don’t be mad”  
My eyes widened before rushing out, “No, no, no! Tommy, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you at all, my sunshine.” I opened up my arms, “Do you want a hug?”

He nodded and leaned into me as I wrapped my arms around him, gently squeezing him. I ran my hands through his hair and quietly shushed him as he cried, allowing him to let it out. 

I could tell that he needed this. I snuck out my phone and quickly texted Wilbur, asking him to please make some hot tea and warm up the cookies that he and his brothers made together last night. He texted back a  
will do c:  
I smiled at that. After a couple of minutes, he quieted down to sniffles and small hiccups. “Toms, how do I help you through this?”

How do I stop this pain you’re feeling?

He shrugs,  
“I don’t know? Wilbur and Techno already help me out with assignments I don’t understand. Support, maybe?” He sounds unsure.

I nod. “Do you want me to leave you alone?”

“No thank you.”

“Do you want to have some tea and cookies with Wilbur? I can get Techno to join us as well if you want”

“Sounds good, yeah”

I get up and help him up. I gesture for him to go into the kitchen as I knock on Techno’s door. 

“Hulloo, come in” I hear from inside.  
I open the door to the dimly lit room. Techno is sitting down facing me from his desk. 

I smile, “Hey, Tech. Do you wanna have a snack with your brothers and I?” He smirks and hums, slowly getting up from his chair and walking over to me, and closing the door behind him.  
We walk into the kitchen to see Wilbur and Tommy in a side-hug. It’s a really adorable thing to walk in on.

Tommy is holding his mug in both of his hands with Wilbur holding a cookie in front of his face with a cookie of his own partially fallng out of his mouth. Techno chuckles and walks over and pats Tommy’s shoulder and snags a cookie of his own, leaning slightly into Wilbur's other side. 

My boys. My loving boys. I smile and walk over and wrap my arms around Tommy and Techno, successfully smushing the three into me. 

They all giggle as I kiss each of their cheeks and ruffle their hair. Life isn’t perfect or nice but at least I have my boys.  
At least I Have My Boys


	2. I can get used to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur thought it would be a good idea to make cookies with his brothers. His ideas are never good ones but the end result always makes him feel happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil mentioned making cookies last chapter and I wanted to write it because I thought it would be cute.
> 
> This took almost a month haha.  
> Grammarly wouldn't stop yelling at me but I don't want premium so fuck off.

-Wilburs P.O.V-  
When I thought about baking cookies around 45 minutes ago, I never took into account the fact I cannot bake. There’s a reason Nikki only lets me watch when she bakes and not help. I’ve burned every single thing I’ve ever tried to bake. Now here I am pulling into my driveway with the ingredients I need to make white macadamia nut cookies. I’ve never successfully baked cookies, let alone successfully bake cookies from scratch. Tonights going to be great. 

I sigh, and step into the driveway and carry the bags into the house. I set the bags down and read the recipe Nikki wrote for me. I asked for her help and she said, and quote, ‘lol sorry no. hanging w/ Minx’. I got out all the things that I thought would be necessary for baking cookies. I let out a frustrated grunt as I realize I have no idea what I need since it wasn’t on the recipe. 

As I am sitting in self-pity, Techno and Tommy walk into the kitchen, probably looking for snacks or something. I don’t really care right now.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Wilbur?” a monotone voice inquires. 

“Trying to bake cookies”

“But you can’t bake”

“Yeah”

“And you’re tryna bake cookies?”

“...Yes”

“Wilbur, do you even know what you’re doing?”

“Kinda! I have a recipe and the measurements. I just don’t know how to start”

At this point, Tommy butted in, “Do you want our help, Big Dubs?”

“Do either of you even know how to bake or cook for that matter? Aside from microwaveable meals and oven pizzas, you two seem pretty useless for this task”

They both looked a bit annoyed by my comment but shook their heads. No, they don’t know how to do kitchen things either. We leave that stuff to Dad. I sigh, it could be a learning experience for all of us and the worst thing that could happen is the house burning down.

“Can we help or nooooooot?” Tommy dragged the word out as if it weighed 2 pounds soaking wet.

“We’re probably going to help no matter what you say. How annoyin do you want us to be?”

I do not want them to be annoying. “Yes, you can help. Just don’t aid in burning down the house.”

They both looked satisfied.

“What do we need to do?”

“Okay, so-” I told them what to get from which bag and cupboard while I got out the stuff from the fridge. 

“Well, what the fuck do we do now?” Tommy wondered aloud.

“I don’t know, Toms. It’s almost like we can look at the paper with the recipe on it to find out!” Techno responded quite sarcastically. I chuckled a bit at that.

“Readings for pussies, Technoblade! And I am no pussy! Make Wilbur do it!” I don’t know why Tommy has to be so loud but whatever.

I read off the list while Techno starts to get to work. I read off what needs to be done while helping occasionally. Techno does the actual work and Tommy cleans up after Techno, successfully giving us less mess to clean up after this.

“Boys, I’m bored and tired,” Tommy groaned, drawing out the ‘o’

“Too fuckin’ bad, Tommy. You’re gonna help us until these cookies are made. Big men help out and shit.” I mumbled, saying the last bit louder. To emphasize or something.

He grumbled and turned away, putting a wet cloth to the counter where the flower stuck. I went back to helping eat the spare cookie dough sinceTechno had just finished laying them out on the sheet. The oven beeped a bit ago, telling us it was done preheating and ready to make hot ass cookies. Techno gestured for me to put the cookies in the oven as he washed his hands. 

“Hey, Toms? How long does it say to put the cookies in for?” I ask curiously as I just realize I had no clue how long to put them in for. Oops.

“I don’t fuckin’ know. Why can’t you look?”

“I can but it’ll be easier if you just tell me so I can just put them in!”

“I’m busy and I don’t want to.”

“You’re sitting on the damn counter staring at Techno. You can do this one simple task you aren’t incapable of, Tommy.”

“True but I just don’t want to!”

“Oh my god! Tommy just read him the damn words. It’ll take 2 seconds! Maybe 3!” Techno stepped in.

Tommy groaned but said 15-20 minutes. Pog. After I’m done I go into the living room and call for my brothers as I turn on the TV. We all lean in to each other with Techno on my left and Tommy and my right. As I flip through the different channels, I hear soft snoring coming from my right. Tommy’s asleep. I look to my left and notice Techno dozing off. I chuckle to myself and continue paying attention to the TV.

I hear the front door open and in steps dad. He smiles softly at the sight of us but quickly gets confused when he sees the kitchen. Even though Tommy cleaned up after Techno it’s still a bit messy. “Cookies,” I murmur loud enough for him to hear but not so loud that Techno and Tommy get woken up.

He laughs and walks over to ruffle my hair and press kisses to our heads. I then hear the ear-piercing sounds of the oven going off. Both Tommy and Techno get startled awake.  
“I’ll get it don’t worry. Boys” Our dad calls over his shoulder. We all slowly get up from our comfy positions on the couch to go and see what we’ve made.

“Hey, they look pretty good.” Techno’s voice whispers groggily. I just nod and look over to Tommy to see him looking like he’s gonna fall asleep standing up. I nudge Techno and glance at Tommy. He chuckles and goes up behind Tommy to carefully pick him up. Aside from a confused grumble, not any complaints from Tommy. He must be really out of it. Techno puts him on the couch and grabs a blanket to put over him real quick as he grabs two cookies. One for him and one for Tommy. That’s sweet. 

I grab a cookie and head over to the couch where Dad is sitting in the corner of the couch watching the two sleepyheads. Techno has Tommy’s legs over his while he’s cradling his head to be in his neck. Tommy’s kinda sitting in his lap a bit kinda not. I go over and pull Tommy’s legs over mine so he’s fully stretched out. Dad puts an arm around me and Techno and smushes us together. As we eat our cookies with the TV softly muttering in the background I find myself melting in this weird domestic position I’ve found myself in. I could get used to this. Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Aa thank you for reading! Comments are very much appreciated! I had a bit of a hard time with this since I'm not that confident with writing Wilbur so this was kind of a practice run for future writing stuff. I'm currently a bit under the weather so I might write something to post here within the week, I may not. Depends really. :D


End file.
